SLE is a chronic, serious, multisystem disease which often affects young women, and for which limited therapies are available. Studies suggest that estrogens exacerbate SLE disease activity, and that estrogen metabolism in individuals with SLE favors a pathway, which retains estrogenicity. Indole-3-Carbinol (I3C) is a compound in cruciferous vegetables which can induce 2-hydroxylation of estradiol leading to less estrogenic products. Therefore, I3C may benefit individuals with SLE by attenuating disease severity. Our aim is to evaluate the metabolic responsiveness of patients with SLE to I3C therapy, and to monitor disease activity during a 3-month course of I3C treatment.